


One Day in April

by naerossi



Category: Beast (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naerossi/pseuds/naerossi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Hyunseungie! Hari ini aku pulang! Kekeke!' Sebuah pesan singkat yang membuat Hyunseung terlonjak dari tidurnya. Apa-apaan, bagaimana ia membereskan semua kekacauan ini sebelum anak itu datang? Kiseung. Friendship, slight Romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day in April

_Hyunseungie! Hari ini aku pulang! Kekeke!_

 

Jang Hyunseung terlonjak dari posisi tidur telungkupnya. Dia membaca pesan singkat yang terpampang di layar ponselnya sekali lagi. Ternyata memang begitu isinya―dia tidak bermimpi. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal, melihat ke sekeliling kamarnya yang berantakan. Aish, apa-apaan anak itu tiba-tiba bilang akan pulang mendadak begini? Paling tidak beri aku waktu untuk membereskan ini semua, dasar bodoh, gerutunya. Setelah duduk sebentar untuk mengumpulkan nyawa―tidak biasanya ia bangun sepagi ini―pemuda berusia 19 tahun itu memutuskan untuk ke kamar mandi dulu dan menyegarkan badan.

 

Setelah selesai dengan urusannya di kamar mandi, Hyunseung berkacak pinggang di pintu kamarnya. Oke, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pagi ini? Mari kita urutkan kronologisnya. Awalnya ia sedang tidur di bawah selimut hangatnya dengan damai, ketika ponselnya bergetar heboh di meja dan dengan sukses membuat matanya terbuka sempurna ketika ia membaca isi pesan itu. Ah, disitulah masalahnya.

 

Anak itu―Lee Kikwang―mengirim pesan singkat bahwa ia akan pulang hari ini. Tunggu, seingatnya ini bukan hari libur atau akhir minggu... Jadi kenapa? Masih belum habis pikir, ia mengetik pesan balasan untuk teman sekamarnya itu. Eh, teman sekamar? Dulu. Sekarang Kikwang sudah melanjutkan ke perguruan tinggi di kota lain, jadi apartemen ini sekarang dihuninya seorang diri.

 

_He? Apa benar hari ini kau pulang? Kenapa?_

 

Sent.

 

Lagi, ia memandang sekeliling sambil menghembuskan napas panjang. Oke, bukan hanya kamarnya, tapi seluruh apartemen ini memang berantakan―sangat berantakan. Apartemen ini memang kecil, dengan dua kamar tidur, satu ruang tengah  yang cukup luas (dan serbaguna), sebuah dapur kecil, dan kamar mandi. Dulu mereka berdua membelinya dari seorang kenalan yang mendadak harus pindah ke luar kota dan ia bersedia menjualnya dengan harga lumayan murah, itupun mereka berdua harus menguras tabungan hasil dari pekerjaan sampingan sebagai _streetdancer_ saat masih sekolah. Kebetulan saat itu masa sewa kamar mereka masing-masing hampir habis (mereka sama-sama bukan asli dari Seoul), jadi sesuai ide Kikwang, sekalian saja mereka beli tempat tinggal. Dan sejak itu mereka pun tinggal bersama.

 

Sambil memunguti baju-baju kotornya (yang belum sempat dibawa ke laundry) berserakan di seluruh penjuru kamar, Hyunseung mau tak mau tersenyum mengingatnya. Bagaimana mereka berbagi mi instan ketika tabungan mereka sama-sama hampir habis, ketika mereka pulang larut setelah perform streetdance dan paginya sama-sama dihukum di sekolah karena kesiangan, ketika Kikwang mencoba memasak kari super pedas yang berujung dengan mereka berdua berebut kamar mandi karena mulas, dan masih banyak kejadian konyol selama mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama. Sebenarnya Hyunseung bukan termasuk orang yang mudah dekat dan terbuka dengan orang lain, tapi entah kenapa dengan Kikwang ia bisa mengekspresikan dirinya dengan lepas dan ia nyaman dengan itu. Ah, ia jadi merindukan masa-masa sekolah dulu, haha.

 

Selesai dengan baju kotor, ia beralih ke ruang tengah. Bungkus makanan instan dan minuman kaleng berserakan, hidup sendiri membuat ia malas membuangnya ke tempat sampah di luar. Dulu biasanya Kikwang yang mengingatkannya, meskipun biasanya Hyunseung yang malas langsung meringkuk di tempat tidur dan ujung-ujungnya Kikwang-lah yang membereskan bekas makanan mereka berdua. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana raut anak itu kalau mendapati apartemennya yang sudah dibeli susah payah menjadi kapal pecah begini. Ia membuka lipatan celemek yang ditemukannya di dapur tadi dan memakainya―bahkan ia tidak ingat kenapa mereka bisa punya celemek disini, tapi ia ingat Kikwang pernah memakainya sekali waktu memasak kari dulu. Sambil menghela napas (lagi), ia memunguti sampah-sampah itu dan mengumpulkannya dalam satu kantong plastik cukup besar.

 

Membuka pintu dengan kantong plastik besar di sebelah tangan, matanya sedikit menyipit ketika sinar matahari pagi menyambutnya dari jendela lorong di seberang pintu apartemen mereka. Hyunseung menoleh ketika ada anak kecil berlari melewatinya, dan tidak lama kemudian seorang wanita setengah baya (mungkin ibunya) mengikutinya. Wanita itu tersenyum pada Hyunseung, dan ia membalasnya dengan agak kikuk―ia merasa pernah melihat wanita ini entah dimana, atau bahkan mengenalnya? Salahkan ia yang akhir-akhir ini jadi antisosial. Iseng ia mengintip di celah gorden jendela besar itu, melihat ke jalan di bawah yang belum terlalu ramai oleh kendaraan maupun beberapa orang yang lari pagi. Ah, ia jadi ingat dulu suatu kali Kikwang pernah memaksanya lari pagi, tapi sebelum tidur ia sendiri malah lupa menyalakan alarm dan sampai sekarang rencana itu belum terwujud. Bibir mungil Hyunseung membentuk lengkungan tipis seiring langkahnya kembali memasuki apartemen. Sepertinya keluar rumah di pagi hari tidak seburuk yang ia duga.

 

Kembali ke kamar, ia mengecek ponselnya. Ah, ia belum membalasnya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengganti seprai dan melipat selimut―sekalian saja mumpung sedang mood bersih-bersih, pikirnya―dan astaga bahkan ia lupa kapan terakhir mencuci selimut ini. Sepertinya ia belum mencucinya sejak tiga atau empat bulan yang lalu. Selimut ini, ah... Hyunseung masih ingat, ketika itu ia sangat terpuruk ketika dinyatakan tidak diterima di jurusan _school of dance_ Universitas Nasional Seni Korea yang ia inginkan sejak dulu, dan sepanjang hari ia hanya meringkuk di bawah selimut. Kikwang sendiri memilih jurusan arsitektur karena orang tuanya menginginkan ia agar menjadi arsitek. Kikwang sudah berkali-kali membujuknya supaya tidak terlalu sedih―yah ia memang tidak menangis meraung-raung atau semacamnya sih, tapi meringkuk putus asa di bawah selimut sepanjang hari tentu saja bukan hal yang baik. Kikwang tahu betapa sedihnya Hyunseung, dan bahkan ia sempat berkata tidak jadi kuliah di luar kota untuk memenuhi permintaan orang tuanya karena tidak tega meninggalkan Hyunseung sendirian dalam kondisi terpuruk seperti itu. Akhirnya Hyunseung mau bangkit dan tetap menekuni _streetdance_ , sambil mempersiapkan diri agar bisa masuk ke jurusan seni yang ia minati itu. Toh ia masih punya teman-teman di sini.

 

Ah, ia jadi benar-benar merindukan Kikwang.

 

Secara tidak sengaja, matanya bertumbukan dengan sebuah benda di tengah meja. Sebuah topi berwarna hitam polos, dengan sedikit detil berupa grafiti berwarna putih di sisi depannya. Hyunseung segera beranjak dari acara nostalgia-bersama-selimutnya. Ah! Ia ingat, ia baru saja membeli topi ini dua hari yang lalu, untuk hadiah ulang tahun Kikwang. Tapi berhubung yang bersangkutan ada di luar kota, ia tidak segera membungkusnya. Sekarang ia akan pulang dan kado ini sama sekali belum dibungkus!

 

Drrrt. Ponselnya bergetar. Hah, timing yang tepat sekali, Kikwangie.

 

Hyunseung sedikit terlalu bersemangat ketika menekan icon ‘open’ di bawah gambar amplop di layar.

 

_Tidak, aku bohong kok... Selamat tanggal 1 April! April Mop! Kekeke~_

 

Hyunseung mematung.

 

...apa?

 

Ia melirik kalender. Dua hari yang lalu Kikwang ulang tahun, berarti hari ini memang tanggal 1 April.

 

Sebentar. Jadi, susah payah ia bersih-bersih untuk menyambutnya, ternyata ia cuma bercanda? Yang benar saja!

 

Hyuseung tertawa garing. Semua perasaan melankolis dan manisnya nostalgia tadi menguap begitu saja. Mungkin memang lebih baik meringkuk di bawah selimut sampai siang, daripada kau membuang waktumu untuk membersihkan apartemen yang kau tinggali seorang diri.

 

Ia merebahkan diri di atas kasur, dan memejamkan mata. Astaga, ini semua benar-benar menyebalkan. Tidak tahukah Kikwang kalau ia sangat menantikan kepulangannya?

 

Ting tong.

 

Hyunseung meniup poni yang menjuntai menutupi matanya. Ia tidak akan membuka siapapun yang memencet bel dengan timing yang sangat ‘pas’ seperti ini. Ia berniat untuk tidak beranjak dari kamar setidaknya sampai tengah hari. Kalaupun tidak bisa tidur, ia mau pura-pura tidur saja.

 

Ting tong. Ting tong. Ting tong.

 

Kalau di komik, mungkin urat-urat mulai bersilangan di pelipisnya. Akhirnya dengan langkah menghentak, ia membuka pintu dengan menyiapkan deathglare pada siapapun disana. Hyunseung membuka pintu dengan gerakan kasar.

 

“Hyunseungiiiiiee!”

 

Pelukan tiba-tiba.

 

Suara ini. Bau parfum ini. Tawa kekanak-kanakan ini. Hyunseung masih mematung ketika Kikwang melepas pelukannya dan menatapnya dari atas ke bawah. Kaos putih longgar, celana hitam selutut, dan... celemek.

 

“Whoa~ kau memakai celemek! Apa kau habis memasak? Atau bersih-bersih? Astaga ternyata kau manis juga pakai celemek seperti ini! Hahaha!”

 

Tawa khas itu lagi, rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak mendengar suara tawa kekanakan itu. “K-kau! Apa maksudnya ini? Kau baru saja bilang cuma mengerjaiku!”

 

“Aku memang mengerjaimu kok. Kan kubilang aku bohong padahal aku tidak bohong~ ahaha!” Tanpa menghiraukan ekspresi campur aduk dari orang di depannya, Kikwang melangkah masuk ke apartemen mereka.

 

“Waah, kupikir setelah kutinggal tempat ini jadi mengerikan, ternyata jauh lebih rapi dari yang kubayangkan!” dan blablabla ia mengoceh lagi. Ia baru berhenti setelah menyadari Hyunseung hanya diam, bersandar di pintu sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

 

“Yah~ kenapa? Apa kau benar-benar marah karena tadi?”

 

Hyunseung masih menatap sebal. Ia baru saja melangkah hendak masuk ke kamar ketika Kikwang berkata, “Ah, yasudah~ aku lapar, apa ada makanan disini?”

 

Ups. Satu hal yang belum ia pikirkan adalah makanan.

 

“Cuma ada sebungkus mi instan dan keripik kentang?”

 

Ia berbalik, mendapati Kikwang mengerling mencurigakan. “Jadi... semangkuk berdua lagi?”

 

Hyunseung tertawa.

 

Dan akhirnya hari itu, meskipun mereka sebenarnya mampu memesan makanan di luar, tetap saja mereka menghabiskan siang hari dengan makan semangkuk mi instan dan dilanjutkan saling bercerita heboh dengan bumbu keripik kentang belepotan di tangan.

**Author's Note:**

> Ini repost dari blogspot saya sebenarnya, saya sedang belajar menggunakan AO3 huhuhu. Mohon bantuannya, senior sekalian! Dan komentar sangat dibutuhkan, tentu saja! :)


End file.
